Moon in the City
by Beautiful-Wolf
Summary: Modern time: Kouga learns the existence of his woh-man and plans to fully make her his. Unfortunately, he has to deal with Sesshoumaru, his future in-laws and most of all Inuyasha.*illustration*
1. New Age Wolf

Moon in the City 

            For centuries I have walked on this earth. The once rocky path gave way to hard slick concrete, slightly creating friction against my expensive leather shoes as I glide through the neon flashes of the street. 

Flickering lights gaily danced in front of my eyes and I stopped for a minute in front of a nightclub, inhaling the smoke, sweat and alcohol that had permeated outside. 

God it was lovely.

The music teased my sensitive ears as I entered the club. My body was moving with the hard fast and seductive beat of dark, crowded room.

Smoke filled my now hazy senses; my mind was reeling from the lights and the feel of the undulating bodies surrounding me. I have always adored the heat of the flesh for I, undeniably, am a very carnal being. 

A scent of a woman entered into my senses.

I follow her.

            I see her but then something also caught my eye. White hair. There was someone beside her, I growl in annoyance to realize who that familiar stranger was. Of all the places I would meet him, it had to be here in this dank nocturnal nightclub.

            His gold eyes coolly appraised me, slightly arching a delicate brow.

            This would be the greatest irony that I would ever encounter. The once great Lord of the Western Lands hanging out in this musky and smoke-filled nightclub, how amusing it would be.        

            I flashed him a crooked smile.

            " I assume you got over your thing with the humans."

            Of course if it had been 500 years ago, I would be expecting no less than a poisoned claw penetrating through my jugular. But hell the gamble was just too tempting to resist.

            " My business here is none of your concern."

            His icy edge failed to intimidate me as I sat down beside him, forgetting my original plan of getting laid tonight.

            If he was annoyed he did not show it when I ordered beers for two. Obviously it was not the taste of the High Lord, guys like him would have preferred a martini. But hell he's not gonna get it while I'm paying.

            " How is dog turd by the way?" I casually asked, making a common subject for a conversation with this sort of stranger.

            " Unfortunately alive, somewhere" he flippantly gestured. Oh so their still at it with their family feud. This had got to be a record.

            Then 4 minutes of nonspeech passed. Too bad for him I'm a stubborn creature so I would have to sit my pretty ass into this stool until hell freezes over, or until the bar would close down. 

            " I saw him with his woman."

            Ah at last, we are warming up somewhere.

            " Oh a new girl…" I snickered the at the thought" such a dog boy."

            " No, the old one, Kagome." 

I paused at him wide eyed, as I was about to drink my beer. The cool liquid spilled over my chest down but I was too much stunned to ever care about that.

" My woh- man " I could only echo.

Bitchboy here was having the time of his boring, tight-ass life watching me making a fool of myself.

" No way she's still alive." Uttering my disbelief." She would have to be as wrinkled as old Kaede or even more."

" She's as young and exuberant as the day I first met her." Even Lord Dog demon shook his head in confusion.

I briefly stood up, banging my drink on the counter. No way would that dog turd get his hands on my woman. I started on my way with a new purpose. Get Kagome.

" I suppose you already know where she is?" 

I stopped, embarrassed of being caught in the moment of stupidity.

" Ok, where is she?"

" Haven't got the foggiest idea." 

I turned around to walk again and gave him the salutations of my middle finger. I could hear his amused chuckle.

I decided that I hate the new and improved version of Sesshoumaru.

--

            Swiftly pacing to turn up on the dark alley, my lackeys followed my quick strides. No one would have to tell them that I am on to something important.

            " Good evening boys" I glittered at my shitfaced thugs when I arrived at my urban territory.

            If there were one thing I have not disposed of in time, it would be my love of having lackeys to do and obey my every whim. Leadership was in my blood.

            I stood in the middle about to announce my latest plan.

            " Hey boss, did you wet your pants?"

            That one wanted to die.

            I cocked my head, never faltering on my cheerful expression.

            " Somebody lynch him please."

            Being the leader of the pack I had to instill discipline while being polite in my commands. A minute later I continued on to my agenda.

            " I want something done boys. I need you to find this particular kind of girl for me." Whistles and catcalls echoed around the place. Yeah who would have known that this big bad wolf had a romantic side? I raised my hand in gesture to shut their trap.

            " She had dark black hair, sexy body in some kind of green uniform. Her eyes are dark brown and answers to the name of Kagome." 

             For the moment I could hear the sound of scurrying cockroaches.

            Damn, dumb mother fuckers!

             Flinging a nearby garbage can at their direction, they got the hint and scampered like crazy in search of my woman.

            Now the place was empty and it was only the moon that stood by in this dark city cavern.

            I felt the pang of loneliness creeping into me. I sank down with the cold hard brick wall on my back. Finally, I would have someone that could be with me until the end of time.


	2. Not Him Again

Moon in the City 

For whatever living breathing fricking god out there, you expect that when you give a command, people would do as they are told.

After a week of making wedding preparations, all that was only missing was a bloody bride. I am not happy and they know this.

My badass thugs came back with bandages and faces more ugly than their mothers would ever tolerate.

" What happened?" I held my temper in check before letting my version of hell break loose.

" Uhh… we were asking around the hood about your girl and we came upon this guy and he just beat us up. Weird guy, we can't even recall even dealing with a dog-eared fella?"

If I ever kill anyone for being stupid I would end up with no lackeys.

" YOU MEAN YOU ASKED DOG TURD ABOUT KAGOMEEE!!"

 There goes the element of surprise.

Stupid. Stupid.Stooopid!!!

" You do not ask permission when you kidnap somebody?!" I could literally burst my own eardrums at the sound of my voice. " That is why it is called kidnapping! You do it incognito, hidden, at mum."

Suddenly, they stirred when two of my gang came in with a bag on their shoulders. I held my breathe in expectation…There really must be a god and he anointed brains on two of my dumbest people.

The dark cloud that previously hovered around me suddenly disappeared and everything was fucking peachy.

Happy,Happy Joy Joy!!!

Somebody give me Novocaine before I further embarrass myself.

I impatiently waited for them to set down the sack. Hastily they untied the rope and Lo! There she was----

Some other girl…

I think something within me just snapped.

Roaring for all that I was worth, I thought of holding a massacre right here and now. Run you lousy maggots!! Then in the end, they all ran and I was hyperventilating amidst the debris.

There was still the little matter of the girl. No problem.

I snapped in attention to the girl and halted halfway on my tracks.

She did not look anything like Kagome.  She had dark hair and all but not what I call black, more like blue. Instead of brown eyes, she had black.

Wow, I must have overestimated their intelligence.

" You can go now.You're not the woman that we were looking for."

"Oh okay" She daintily smoothed her skirt and gave me a meek smile. " But sir, would you please tell me the directions, I somehow don't know where to go." 

I looked at her and stared, repressing my shudder. She's so unlike my woman, if she was Kagome, she would have raged and it would be such a turn on. Yet she just stood there looking dainty.Can't even imagine having a dozen of strapping, fearless pups with this delicate damsel.

" Where are you from?" I drily asked.

" I'm from the circus…"

_Ohh,boy….                  _

" Uh,okay?" I looked around for someone to send her where she belongs and I realized I just scared my pack shitless. They won't be crawling back till next week.

"I'll take you there."

--

            This girl gives me the creeps. Throughout the journey, she just kept staring at me like I'm some kind of god. Not that I mind, of course. But I wish that it would be Kagome doing that. I remember those times like she looked at me intensely, was when I'm injured, hurt or covered with my own blood. Talk about dying for attention. 

            So there we were, cruising on my Harley-Davidson, just reveling the cross-country trip to send this girl to her dear old circus. When I get home I would rip those to bastards apart.

            When we got to the circus, she was dragging me around introducing me to her folks and all. Really like I'm some kind of boyfriend. It kinda went like:

            " Oh..him, he was just this nice fellow who took me away from those baddies to bring me here." 

            " He's just shy and all about saying his name that's all."

            She didn't mention about 'those baddies' being my lackey's nor did she tell them that she did not even know my name. What a classic politician, she could be a stateswoman for all I know.

             Finally, I just got fed up and stopped. 

            " I have to go now." 

            " I understand," she smiled warmly," It's kinda strange that we haven't introduced ourselves." 

            Don't bother.We won't be seeing each other anymore.

            " My name is Saiha."

            " Kouga."

            Mounting on my bike, gave her a wave before riding off to the sunset. She looked great and all. But she wasn't just Kagome…Thinking about Kagome felt a little fuzzy inside. Then suddenly, out of the blue, an auto whizzed past me, almost sending me crashing on the nearby tree. Desperately regaining control, I almost went one inch of afterlife. 

            Turning to the direction of the dickhead driver who almost ran over me, I screamed. " I saw your number you, assfucker!! YOUR GONNA BE SOO DEAD!!"

            The car skidded into a halt and turned to my direction and stopped near my bike and me. I eyed the sleek black BMW and waited as the driver came out of this goddamn spanking vehicle.

            I inwardly groaned at the sight of the person coming towards me. 

            Just great!! I'm just puking with a batch of overexposure right now.

            Either the guy towards me was an old man who just had Botox overdose or a whitehaired dog demon none other than Sesshoumaru.

            " Regardless of what you say,wolf" the dog prince eyed me coolly as he adjusted his leather glove." I do not fuck ass… and I certainly am not gay."

            The way he sounded those sentences made me think that he just found out that there was dirt in his pinkie nails. In short I made him very angry.

            " Heh, if we haven't talked the night before" I smugly grinned at him." I would have thought that you were trying to run me over." 

            His face registered no emotion as he answered.

            " And damaging the paint job? Don't think too highly of yourself."

            I am not going to be affected on that. 


	3. Almost Nirvana

Authors Notes: 

Misao CG – Huggable? That's a new description on Kouga..But I like it anyway.

Katzztar- yeah…just wait.I have something in mind that you would absolutely love.

Laura-oops. I'm really sorry for the long update. Don't worry.I'll make it up..maybe I'll do an illustration just to compensate.

Disclaimer:

I don't own them.^_^

Moon in the City 

Almost Nirvana

I could see myself riding on my Harley, just cruising on the highway at nighttime with the music " Escape," sung by some guy with a mole. But I really liked that song, I could really relate to it somehow. Wherever you are Kagome, my love, I'm gonna find you. Maybe I was thinking too much on that dude singer that I found myself in another dream sequence. I was in Kagome's arms singing to her and she was wearing this dress that made me get a good view of her cleavage. Hehehe.

Then I died in the middle of my chorus.

Damn, that sucked.

Then Inuyasha came in took my woman in his arms and they had tonsil hockey.

Life just sucked like it never sucked before.

            Something hit my head and it hurt like hell. Startled, I found myself sitting inside an air-conditioned car, with dog lord driving and casually reprimanding me.

            " I've told you to wear seatbelts. Now you've just dented my dashboard."

            I swear like that guy is so unbelievable. If ever one of his arms got ripped apart, he's gonna be hysterical for his missing Rolex.

            Wait what am I doing inside dog lord's car?

            Oh yeah, the police just returned the Harley to its rightful owner.

            And I was just getting the hang of it. Darn.

            " I should have left you there." He bluntly stated as he smoothly swerved into the downtown street. Despite his cool demeanor, I could feel his rage emanating from every pore of his body. Slowly, I inched away and tried to be invisible as much as possible in the little corner of my seat. I mean I could clearly sympathize with his rage.

After all I attempted to steal the dude's car.

" You must have misunderstood your timeline." 

WHACK!

That sunofabitch hit the brake before I could even grab the seatbelt.

" You do not just bare your fangs and claws in front of a police officer."

Yeah, right and who was the one running 100 miles per hour on foot just to cha---

WHACK!

            I have a funny feeling he is doing this on purpose.

WHACK!!

"OKAY DAMMIT!! I am in the process of fastening my seatbelts and you are making this impossible. Just look at your dashboard, man!"

I overlooked the fact that my eyes were blinking from the blood that was flowing from my forehead, but he would not give a damn other than the now fucked up dashboard.

            He handed me a box of tissues and ordered me to wipe first the dashboard.

            " If you would have been living in a hole all these times, you would have known better than to show your demonic nature to humans.I think you would have heard as to what had happened to the last youkai who unwittingly exposed himself." 

            "Wasn't he your retainer before?"

            He just mumbled something under his breath.

            I admit I was envious of the toad from the start. I mean who wouldn't after being given an honorary title of "Martian Ambassador" during the seventies and having some hippie chicks offer themselves as ' vessels of the new species'. I was eating my heart out when he was rumored to replace the Yoda puppet and I figured I could go straight to the government and present myself as a representative from Jupiter and then try out some roles such as brother to that Chewbacca guy. Good thing I hesitated on my plans, soon enough some scientists took interest on toadie here and in the end he winded up in some obscure paranormal scientific organization as a laboratory specimen.

" I am different than what you have known me before, wolf. As you can see, you are still alive even though you have shamelessly tried to get away with my car leaving me to deal with the police…"

Point taken.

" Perhaps you were the ultimate test, to see if I could control my destructive urges." 

This guy is beginning to freak me out. If I had known better, I would think of him as being high on drugs. But I let it pass and just allowed myself to wander aimlessly on the skyscrapers and billboards.

" I have finally come to peace with myself."

   Maybe he spoke to soon because when he came across a huge billboard, his eyes bugged out and his head kinda rotated as we passed by the board. Catching a glimpse on what had caught his attention, I just saw on the board, a picture of a young punk showing off his chest under his leather jacket. I stared back at Sesshoumaru who was still in the state of shock, his eyes never leaving that poster…

            I was right. He is gay.

            He then snapped and proceeded to look for his cellphone. Damn, the man was furiously punching the poor phone out of its buttons. From the corner of my eye I could see his vein about to pop. 

            There goes his Nirvana.

            Snarling in impatience as the phone took a long time to answer, he was about to bash the phone on something conveniently near or maybe me when a smooth voice echoed from it.     

            "Hello…" 

            Sesshoumaru then screamed his head off on the phone, using creative and artistic invectives that I have yet to put into my dictionary.

            Then there was silence.

            " Oh it's you…what brings you to call me after all these centuries?"

With my sensitive hearing, I could pick up what was going on. Though I tried to act uninterested, I was curious indeed. 

Next Episode:

            Kouga finds out Sesshoumaru's secret…


	4. Poster Boy

Author's Notes:

Katzztar- this chapter is a guaranteed shocker.

Google eyes- I can't tell yet.

KittEgiRRl- Inuyasha as in the time traveler hanyou. I can't reveal yet who will be the one to pair with Kagome. I definitely agree to your comment. Kouga is one sexy brat prince.

Sirithlothien-Thank you very much on your compliments.^_^

Disclaimer: Not mine^-^

Moon in the City 

         Poster Boy        

" Listen,you ungrateful bastard." Sesshoumaru first composed himself before moving on with his rantings " before you completely shame your ancestors. I demand that you take down that godforsaken picture of yourself."

" So you have seen the board." 

I could hear the chuckle on the end of the line and dog lord did not take that too lightly.

" Really, now Sesshoumaru-sama it is not as if they could trace it to you. After all, we are not even related…"

" I am your father, you disrespectful cur!!!" 

Now dog lord was fumigating and I for one was stunned out of my wits. I tried to recall the boy in the picture.He looked like a teenager, maybe 17 or so. He was lean and slightly muscular and had looks that could pass him as a celebrity actor. The only thing that he had in common with his old man was maybe his honey colored eyes and that cold, aristocratic grace.

  " As I recall," the voice drawled" Didn't you disown me a couple of centuries ago when you found out I was gay?"

O.O

Oh.Oh.Oh…

This officially beats watching any drama series. God, I wish I had popcorn with me. 

By now, dog lord was massaging his temple with an upcoming hell of a migraine. Little did he know that the car was maniacally swerving through the rushing traffic with little old me hanging on to my dear life, clutching the car upholstery with my claws.                  

Would I try to disrupt him from his little chat?

Yeah, right, and give him a chance to displace his pent up anger on me. 

I'll take my chances on the traffic.

            From the corner of my eye, I could see some girls passing through the lane. Something about their uniforms brought a strange sense of familiarity. Then there she was, Kagome, looking as beautiful and voluptuously nubile as a ripe peach on a summer's day. For a second, I forgot to breathe. I forgot that I was inside a potential coffin together with a furious psychopathic demon. Amidst the blur all I could see was my woh-man but then she suddenly disappeared from my sight.

            " STOP" I shrieked at the top of my lungs." Sesshoumaru dammit STOOPP!!"

            I could hear the painful sound of metal against metal as nearby vehicles bumped and crashed like dominoes. He just stared at me, still holding his cellphone close to his ear and ignoring the chaos outside. 

             The phone echoed through the silence inside." Who was that?"

            " No one. Just a wolf."

            " A wolf youkai…"

            Both of us knew what that little prick was implying. 

Horny little shit.

            "Are you still with him?" Sesshoumaru thankfully changed the topic.

            " No of course not. He was just mortal after all…he would not last this era. You don't mind sharing your wolf, do   you?"

            " Let us make this clear,pup." Dog lord was practically grinding his teeth in rage." Do not drag me into you your little closet. The hell with your liberation movement era, or whatever you call it…"

            Someone was tapping on the windowpane. It was a traffic cop.

            " Until you give me a grandson, I am still disowning you. " 

            " Don't worry dad" the voice calmly retorted. " My boyfriend and I are trying to do our best here."                      

No need to mention that Sesshoumaru hit the roof on that statement. 

            The tapping was becoming incessant and Sesshoumaru threatened the police officer using his claws.

            If you had seen the old Nosferatu film, yeah, he was doing that.

            It was impossible not to snicker. But before he could slash me with his claws, I evaded it and unfastened my seatbelts, hastily opening the door to exit. 

Striding through the anarchy of the street, I made my way to the pedestrian lane. Looking back, I could see Sesshoumaru alternately talking to the officer and cussing his son through the phone. 

            So many things had happened in all these years. I was feeling nostalgic on my days and somehow, though I hate to admit it,I kinda missed that dog turd. I wonder what he would be like today. I found myself smiling just picturing on his reaction if I told him about his dear brother. 

I scanned the streets looking for my woman. As I finally caught her scent, I lost no time following her.

You had your chance, dog turd, now it's my turn.

Next Episode:

            Kagome and Kouga finally meet at last…          

ANNOUNCEMENTS: 

            Thank you all who has reviewed my story, I really treasure them. I' m going to post the illustration on the billboard on later chapters. ^_^. So if you want to know what Sesshoumaru's son looks like, just wait for the next update.


	5. The Lovegame

Author's Notes:

Tinuviel- I am not really sure of how I am going to work out the pairings…Actually I considered having a Kouga/Fluffy on previous chapters.hehe. But don't worry, you'll have your shounen ai soon enough ^_~ As for Inu-chan…maybe on the next chapter. No you are not boring me, ask away!

The Freak32- I'll try to update as often as I can.Yeah, it was weird.but wasn't it fun. Just hang in there; I'll throw in some more surprises in later chapters.

FluffyWolfy-Hey thanks for your reviews!! Willl update—I swear!

Crystal-Thank you! I'll try to make this story funny and interesting. As for the couples, even I don't know it yet.

KittyKat-There you are…Kagome and Kouga! Hehe, more appearances of Sesshy's son in later chapters.

Sailor Cosmos-I will try to comply to your request but whatever I have to follow whatever's best for the plot. Maybe you'll have an Inu/Kag fic, it all depends.

Laura-hi there again. Check out the poster. After all it's my compensation for the long delay.

Sirithlothien-Oh yeah, sorry about that..I will change it. Thanks for commenting on it, I would have not known the difference if you hadn't pointed it out. 

Katzztar-I am not yet sure..maybe 400 or so.I'm still calculating the actual years. I can't think of a name yet, though I'm looking through the old Jap text for an idea. Sessh's has his own reasons that I will try to figure out also.

Moon in the City 

_The Lovegame_

            May it be a prey or a woman, the thrill of the chase is an addiction that I could not get over with.  The earth may change its landscape over and over again like the tides against the seashore, continually building and destroying in every return. As anyone who is greater than a mortal, I witnessed the rise and fall of human civilizations. Once in a while I would be caught up in their petty trifle, joining every now and then a human cause such as being under the banner of Tokugawa and then later against the Russians. 

But soon enough, it all becomes tiring and eventually I could not see the point of going on and on. 

Humans are nothing to me for their lives are as perennial as the grass. They live, grow up, love and then die. For a demon like me who lives maybe forever, the worst thing that could ever happen would be to fall in love with a human.

Make no mistake; my reason is not the same as Sesshoumaru. That snobbish demon still has some prejudicial issues that he hasn't gotten over yet for the past centuries.

            What I mean is watching a human beloved growing old, and dying before my very eyes while I remain strong and youthful would be unbearable to put it lightly.

            And as a young cub, I disregarded those things when I foolishly fell in love with Kagome.

            She was beautiful and she kicked ass.

            I don't know how she was able to live this time but it was such a grand luck to me.

            I felt giddy as a schoolboy when I wove my way through the crowded street. Closer and closer, her scent becomes stronger as it fills my senses, seductively teasing my whole being. 

            Letting out a low chuckle, I prepared myself when I turned around the corner where I will finally meet her.

            Times may change but the game remains the same.

            There she was walking down the street with some of her friends and I was strolling just a few meters behind her. All I have to do is tap her shoul...

            Wait! 

            I stopped stunned by this current realization. It was like eons ago that we have not seen each other. I can't just go at the back and tap her shoulder ---that would be like uncool.

            I need a smoother intro. 

            I could pretend I did not see her and then 'accidentally' bump into her. Looking at them, it would be impossible since she's somewhere in the middle of the group.

            I could call out her name.But then that was what the crude and primeval Kouga would do, we're talking now of the older, more mature and sophisticated wolf.

            Coming at the back doesn't feel right; I need to meet her up front. 

            Not missing a beat, I turned around and ran to the other side of the street, hoping I could catch her face to face. It does not matter that I don't have the shards with me, running was what I love to do and sometimes I just run for the heck of it. Weaving through the sidewalk, I went around a couple of buildings while I mentally calculated the approximate time and distance of Kagome's whereabouts.

            Nearing ground zero, I took a peek around the corner and yup! My baby is there and she's walking towards me.

            Hair? Check.

            Deodorant? I don't smell me so it must be working. Check.

            Moving like a model on the catwalk, I turned around, did the 'look' and walked towards Kagome and her friends.

            It happened in slow motion.She was about to say something to her friend when she caught my eye. My heart was beating fast though I pretended that I didn't recognize her. She stopped and I also halted in my tracks, just staring deeply into her eyes.

            COME ON YOU BLASTED FOOL SAY SOMETHING!!!

            My thoughts were egging me to do something before I completely make a fool of myself.

            .

            .

            .

            .

            .

            .

            I can't help it. I lose IQ points in the presence of utter gorgeousness.*

            " K-Kouga?" she uttered my name as she stepped back in surprise.

            " Hey" I smiled " You're still the same beautiful girl that I fell in love years ago."

            Her eyes glistened as I spoke those words. Tilting her head, she looked at me as if she was trying to find the old Kouga. Despite having lived for many years, my features aged to small degree due to my demonic blood. My face was more angular than before but I still looked young enough to be mistaken for an adolescent. Though I have grown taller,I still retained my muscular built .As for the ponytail, I had gotten rid of it during the time of the Second World War and eventually up to the present, I had always cut my hair short.    

            She smiled wistfully" I never thought that I would run into you during these times,Kouga.You look a bit different, but you still are the same"

            Then Kagome's friends approached her, prodding her with questions.

            "Is he the one that you told about Kagome?" 

            " Maa,Naoko-chan, I don't think he is that two timing boyfriend, they haven't even seen each other for a long time."            

            " Hey Kagome,you never told us about him!"

            " What about Hojo-kun?"

            " Please introduce us to your companion, Kagome-chan."

            She looked a bit flustered by the rapid-fire questions but she managed to hold them off.   

I think I have to help her with this.

            Linking my arm into hers, she cheerily announced to her friends.

            " His name is Kouga." 

            I flashed my best smile to them." Pleased to meet you ladies."

            They swooned and blushingly smiled back.

            " He is my friend."

            " Kagome's my woman."

            Both of us spoke at the same time and we looked at each other not knowing what to make of the inconsistency.

            I felt something twist in the bottom of my gut.

            "Of course, it has been so long..." I muttered an excuse, lamely trying to explain to Kagome and her friends.

            " But I intend to make you mine again!!"  I placed arm around her, showing to the whole damned world that Kagome was my woman even though she is not fully aware of it yet.

            She laughed somewhat awkwardly and I figured it's because I overwhelmed them with my bold statement.

Whatever the case may be, I might let her out of this embrace but I will never _ever_ let her go again.

*-the line originally came from a cool essay writer, J.Zafra

ANNOUNCEMENTS:

            You can check out the poster illustration from chapter4. Just copy and paste this address.^_^ Enjoy!

            http://www.geocities.com/shoel_sjb/posterboy.html?1043532970820


	6. Density at its Best

Author's Notes: Really sorry for the looong delay, but I have to do my thesis and all.^_^. Thankfully, my workload is lightening up so cross your fingers folks! Hope I'll have time to update on the fics.Btw, I've also edited some chapters..^_^ 

Siritholein-Thanks! After all like father like son

KittyKat-I'm doing my best for the updates.^_^!!!.

Laura- Hey thanks a lot for the email you sent me. *sniff* . I apologize for the delay, I'm really trying to update this fic.

Nim-Heheh…It's good you liked it

Amaniachawen- Thank you for that..I swear I'll edit my mistakes, just give me time and I'll go over them;p

AngelKitty- Thank  you for taking time to review.^_^

Moon in the City Density at Its Best 

It was afternoon and her friends had all left. Kagome and I were walking under the sakura orchard on the way to her home. I tried not to gawk as petals floated falling around her, making her more vulnerable and beautiful. She was really wonderful and the most surprising thing was that she didn't have a clue about it.

            " Higurashiiii" A male voice called upon my woman, ruining our romantic solitude. The soon-to-be-dead-boy on a bicycle stopped in front of us.

" Hojo-kun, What brings you here?" Kagome gave me a warning glare.

I innocently looked back reminding her that I am not some primitively obsessed wolf youkai.

Soo… this is Hojo-kun,eh.

Everything about him was nice and pleasant. Looking at him reminded me of those green clad, high socks and short ninnies who sell cookies on your front door. He seemed so goddamned perfect that I could almost see a radiant aura surrounding him with a certificate of good moral conduct stamped on his forehead.

" Higurashi, I heard that you have been absent for weeks because of your sickness again."

Sicknesss?I stared at Kagome who seemed to become a little bit of edgy.

            " It's nothing really, I am fine now."

            " I've read a little bit of rheumatism, it takes years---"         

" What is this roo-matism you speak of?!" I demanded, jolting Hojo-boy's attention. 

" It's got to do with sickness from the bones" he looked at me sympathetically," most often, people with rheumatism often experience pain in their joints."

            " Then you must not walk" I suddenly swept Kagome off her feet and carried her as she was screaming.

            " Kouga put me down!!!"

            " No, you are sick! You have roo-matism! I will not have any of your delicate joints pained!!"

            " Hey! You have no right to touch her."

            " Oh, so now you're gonna read me my rights!"

            "Kouga, dammit!!" my baby was punching me and calling me things that could even curdle a whiskey.

            " Koi—"I whined as she was about pull the hair near my ears.

            " Sugar, Honey, Peaches, Baa---" ouch! ouch!ouch!!

            " I am not your koibito, Kouga!!! I demand you PUT ME DOWN!"She walloped a punch that made me reel and stagger then she jumped down and glared at me.

            I lay down on the ground then threw a questioning look at Hojo-boy who was by now speechless and staring at the sweet delicate flower who unbelievably tackled this wolf demon.

            Believe it Hojo-boy, she's all that and she's all mine.

            " She doesn't look sick to me, Hojo." I smirked as I put my hands under my head not bothering to get up. The view is nice here. I could still see her raging down on me, with her defensive akimbo posture…. 

Oh yeah, I could also get a peek at her white panties.

            Eh,hehehe. Down boy.

            " Higu---"

            Kagome warningly gave him a fierce look, and that wimp almost choked his sentences.

            " But,You're---"

            " ah!" she dared him to continue, her brows arching in cool aggression as she cracked her knuckles.

            Then the weirdest thing happened. That boy cheerfully smiled at her and said, " Oh, I guess you can make it on our date then. Don't forget, tomorrow afternoon at 3. I 'll be waiting on our usual place. Bye!!"

WHAT THE FUUUCK!!!?

I immediately stood up, very much intending to beat the pulp out of that little Spawn of Barney. But that wise-ass was from a distance and happily waving us goodbye.

            " Hey!!" I screamed at him" You goddamn fucker, get back here!! You cannot date her, you stupid schmuck!! She's my WOMAAAAAN!!" 

            Is he that dense or he's just making a special effort today? By bloody god, I have been screaming at the top of my lungs loud enough for everyone within 3 kilometers and he doesn't seem to get it.

Then I noticed that Kagome was missing.

Damn, now I'm back to square one! 

I glared towards the direction of that Prozac induced bastard, wanting very much to blast his smiley-faced ass to kingdom come.

But then I have to straighten out my priorities…Find Kagome first then wring the chicken's neck later.

---

Minutes later after running and tracking down her scent, I found Kagome climbing up on the white stone steps of a shrine.

" Kagome!!" 

Startled, she turned around to face me.

" What?!"

I could sense the tiredness in her voice. 

" Kouga, we'll meet again tomorrow, okay? I have to go home and pick up the list for the grocery later then---"

" I'll go with you!!" I implored. Bit by bit, I was ascending the steps and coming closer to where she was standing.

" Don't bother, I--"

" I am not bothered at all!" I raised my arms in exaggerated gesture.

            She sighed.  

            "Look I know that you're tired…maybe it's because of your joints or som—"

            " I am not sick!!!" Kagome stomped her foot and crossed her arms in indignation.

            "Of course," giving her a placating smile," but we can be at least honest with each other, koibito. After all when we get married, we would be---"

" Who said anything about marriage?!" I could see her eyes developing a tic, "I am too young to even think about getting married?" 

" Nonsense," flippantly dismissed such ridiculous idea," It is not good for someone to be alone even in a couple of centuries, I've been there and it's terrible."

" Aw come on koi!!" I exasperatedly raised my voice" For crying out loud, we are more than adults!! I mean you're technically around 500 years old!!"

For any male species either human or youkai, it is an unspoken rule never ever reveal the female's true age moreover if they are forty or so. I don't have any single clue why they are so worked up with their numbers but all I know is that they're dead serious about it.

            The words echoed around the place and then came silence.

            Methinks I made a booboo.

Next Episode:

            Kouga tries to win over Kagome's family…


	7. Jiichan's Challenge

Author's Notes: Hey sorry if I take a long time writing chapters….I confess I use some of the time to write another IY fic w/c is angstI need more time to recover. Soon enough I'd end up manic-depressive. I will update as humanly possible. A well… hope you like this one ^_^ 

**SFX:**

Megaphone- 

Thank you for all those reviews!!!^_^.I know I should have been more fast on this. Actually I wanted to go to later chapters, which would be funnier!! Oh yeah just a warning also to people..I will have some shounen ai on this but I won't tell the pairings. Oh and yeah, Kouga's gonna be more unapologetically wicked on later chapters also.

Moon in the City Jii-Chan's Challenge 

I don't know if she was about to cry or rage or whatever…I just stood still and waited for apocalypse to come. 

            " Kouga," her voice was strangely calm," I have to tell you something…" 

            I climbed over to her, ready to give her that I-still-care-for-you kind of boyfriend approach.

            " It's about ----"

            She was about to say something when a voice called over us. 

            " Good afternoon, Kagome, who is this young man you've brought with you?"

            Is it just the stars or was I born to be bullied by the fates to be forever condemned by CLIFFHANGERS?!!!

            I arched my brow and stared annoyingly at the old man who was on top of the shrine steps.

            " Oh," the old man took my cue and looked at us." Am I interrupting something?"

            "Not really jii-chan, were just---"

            " Yes! She was just about to say that she loves me."  I retorted and for a second, the stupid neuron that was supposed to be delivering important messages to my brain had just announced that the old man was her grandpa. 

            'Jii-chan' 

            Wow! That info would have been better if it was just said a moment ago.

            Now how do I redeem myself after I had again put my foot into my mouth? 

Ladies and Gentlemen, It's time to kiss some ass.

            " Good afternoon, sir." I respectfully kowtowed at the old man while Kagome and her grandfather were giving me such strange looks.

            "And what again is your relation to my granddaughter?" The old man approached me and he was giving me the evil eye---I don't know what gave me the impression but his stare was definitely, well…EVIL.

            "She is my woman."      

            " Really, you have staked claim over my granddaughter without giving me permission?"

            "Well…" I shifted my eyes for a moment.

            "Well?"

            " Yess!!!" I threw up my hand and laughed," That is why we are here gramps! I would like to inform you of my intentions to have your granddaughter's hand in marriage."

            If the old man's looks could kill, I could very well be six feet under." Do you know how old my granddaughter is,young man?"

            I conspirationally nodded my head," Yes of course. But age does not matter as long as it does not show." 

            "And what would you feed her with?Do you have a stable job?"

            I was about to retort:'Well, I am a prince of a wolf clan…do you count that as a job?', but the old man could very label me as psychologically unstable.Hmm…so what else do I do? I steal luxury cars, rob banks and other expensive museum shit for the black market and on my spare time I engage on stock exchange and help run a multinational company. 

            "I'm into automobiles." I simply said.

            "That's nice." He smiled in such a way that implied the actual opposite.

            " Ah,granddaughter, I think your mother told me to help her with the groceries. You run along now while I take care of your friend here.."

            Kagome looked at me with deep concern and told her old man.

" Jii-chan, don't be so hard on him,okay?"

Before she turned and walked away, she gave me a pensive smile. I confidently waved back at her, knowing that I could probably dish out whatever the old man was about to give me.

---

            I stared at the great expanse of hissing carpet of fiery coals in front of me.

            " So what actually does this prove when I pass this test?!" I asked for the nth time as I hollered to the old man who was observing me from a distance.

            " We would see the purity of your intentions towards my granddaughter." He was speaking through the megaphone and thus his actual voice was magnified in Dolby Digital Senssurround System as it echoed through the four big stereos surrounding the place. So it ended up like:

WE WOULD SEE THE PURITY OF YOUR INTENTIONS TOWARDS MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!

          My sensitive eardrums were assaulted by the fucking cacophonous voice of god and I reflexively covered my ears, constantly reminding myself that he is my woman's relative.

            DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?

            " As a matter of fact I do!!!"

            AND THAT IS?

            " Where is Kagome's father?"

            HE'S DEAD, IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?

            " No, Thank you! I think I've made my point!!"

The old man put a CD on a stereo and the music blasted on all four stereos.

            OKAY THEN…YOU MUST BEGIN TO DANCE ON THE SANCTIMONIOUS GROUND OF PURIFYING FIRE

            "Hey I thought it was called the Flaming Sanctifying Ground of Purification!"

            JUST DANCE ON THE BLOODY COALS!! ****

            Wincing at the increased volume of the stereos, I moved to the beat of the song. The gods must be lagging behind the times since the music was retro. Regaining my actual memory of the steps, I was losing myself in the beat when—

            YOU ARE NOT GETTING NEARER TO THE FLAME

            "Ever hear of warm-up, bub!!" I shrieked losing all respectable composure. I stared long and hard at the flaming coals and thought that it's gonna be now or never…

I could smell the burning of the flesh as my bare feet came in contact with the hot coals. Biting down the urge to scream or curse at high heavens, I moved on to the next spot. I jumped from one place to the other and soon enough, I ended up doing ballet.

What the fuck was the old man expecting out of this?

Making a fucking eunuch out of me?!

Fine if that happens, I am definitely gonna sock him if he ever whines of having no great-grandchildren.

I must have landed too hard because the coals under my feet broke, freeing their red burning core. 

A painful howl erupted from within me, drowning the sound system. I was a darn good thing that my back was turned from the old man or else he would see me in my demonic form. My eyes were red and fangs were jutting out of my mouth.

Strange I could feel neither heat nor pain.

I looked down on the spot where I had stepped on. The coal was crushed and beneath the black dust was the cool ground.

            Eureka! Something clicked into my brain and things started going like clockwork. All I have to do is crush the coals then I'm off to step and jiggle my ass on a lower ground temperature. 

Like hell! That was waaaaay easier said than done.

            Deeply taking air into my lungs, I said to myself that it'gonna be now or never.

            In the end the coal dusts were blown away by the wind and as I squatted on the floor, I fished out a pack of Marlboro from my jacket and slipped a cigarette into my mouth. God, if Ginta should know about this, he would be very angry for breaking my 3 decades of abstinence from smoking. But dammit! With a day like this, not only do I deserve it, I also need it like sex. 

            I picked out a lone burning coal that I have somehow missed and used it as a lighter. Smoking was difficult if ones teeth were that of a saber-toothed tiger, but somehow I managed to do it. 

             Slowly, I turned around to face Kagome's grandfather who quickly backed away in shock as he saw my demonic features, malevolently smirking and exhaling cigarette smoke. 

            Moving towards him with a dangerous gate that could send any men up a tree, I stopped a small distance from the old man.

            Casually tossing out the cigarette butt, I said, " I passed the test. So does this mean I can have Kagome now?"

            In response, the old man's eyes went upwards, closed and fainted.

            " Shit!"  I touched for his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that he's still alive. Shaking my head in amusement, I lifted him and talked to him as if he was still conscious.

" I can tell we're gonna have a lovely time together gramps."

            Still smiling, I carried him on my back and proceeded to go back home. 

Next Episode:

Inuyasha finds Kouga in the last place he would expect….hehehe.


	8. In the Bedroom

Author's Notes: 

            Kouga's just getting as bad as ever. Though it seems he doesn't give a damn about what other people think. If you start to hate him, please remember he's not actually a saint though he could be really good and thoughtful as such times. 

            Hey thanks for the ideas that you people have or may have inadvertently sent. It made the chapters longer. 

The Freak32-thanks for the idea^_^.I may put that in the next chapter

Ithilwen- Hmm…If I could find the chance, maybe I could go for it on later chapters

FluffyWolfy-There.^_^. I've updated really soon for this chapter.

Emeraldwolf- thanks for the compliment

AOD-Glad to know you like it.

Katzztar-yes and there they are.

Nankimai-Thank you for reviewing this fic too.

XP-Darkangel-Yup I did. Unfortunately he is, he admitted it himself.

Nim- I will partially fulfill your request.

Tesseract- Wow..really touched by your review.^_^

Moon in the City 

In the Bedroom 

" Honneeyy! I'm Hooomme!"

I stood for a moment waiting for Kagome to come towards me but I was instead welcomed by the silence of an empty house. What a waste of a great entrance.

Placing the unconscious old man on the couch, I dawdled around Kagome's house.  Her home was small but cozy and I can't help but feel a bit fuzzy inside. My sights fell on a tabletop with Kagome and her family's picture frame. I randomly picked an album and I immediately experienced the attack of the cuties when I opened it.

            There were oodles and oodles of cute scenes and I kept on going with my _ooohs _and _aawws_. 

            I have never felt so fluffier, sweeter and fuzzier all my life after closing the album. 

            Suddenly I have this urge to donate my cash to the needy and the orphans.

            I want to write a poem and dance on a Disney parade along with the oversized and animated porcelains from 'Hot Chick and Hairy Dude' and sing along with them. 

            I want to become a better person than I am right now.

            I want to become a superhero.

Fuck.I should shoot myself if this keeps up. 

After the feeling of sugar high had passed, I looked back at the pictures having that feeling of being on Twilight Zone.  It actually disturbed me to remember that the pictures were photographed just a decade ago or so.

            There were still plenty of things that I don't know about my woman and it             humbled me to realize how absent I was in her life. Resolving to correct that matter, I took out my cellphone and contacted my secretary.

            " Ginta, hey dude whacha doing? Listen can you find out what school does my woman go to?"

            It took six seconds for the response on the other line.

            "Ginta has just resigned, Kouga-sama."

            " What do you mean resigned?! How come that info did not come to me before? You know how I hate to be caught unaware."

            " I was actually quite shocked, sir." Ever since Haggakku returned from his temporary residence on the U.K., he developed this polite way of speaking and this indomitable obsession for tea. " But Ginta-kun was very adamant about it. He wanted to set up his own restaurant."

            " He should at least personally inform me." I was a little stung about my long-time friend not telling me about this issue." We could have financed him and even help him with the promotions."

            " He said you wouldn't do it if you find out what kind of business he runs." 

            " I find nothing wrong with restaurants. In fact I love food and meat with all my heart."

            "Well, that's the problem sir. Ginta doesn't go for meat anymore, in fact he is a vegetarian. The restaurant that he owns exclusively serves vegetarian cuisines."

            "No." I held my breath in astonishment and disbelief. I know Ginta was a health nut but I didn't believe that he would go this far. 

            " T-this is obscene! Whoever heard of a wolf demon who doesn't eat meat?! He must have gotten it from those whiny prattling humans who scream bloody murder of a little MSG on their food. "

            Sighing, I felt like I lost a son.

            " He used to be one heck of a bird hunter though. Ah, remember those times Haggaku when we used to throw him to a cliff and he would clamber on to the fattest of our youkai neighbors and as we pulled up the rope we would be presented with a dressed and plucked Gokuraku-chou."

            " Ginta was a Master of the art of birdfishing" Haggaku added. " I think converted to be a vegetarian soon after his wife died of eating meat."     

            "It wasn't the meat!" I countered." That greedy bitch choked on a bone. We can't blame it on honest to goodness protein my man!"

" Back to business then." I could hear some keys tapping on the background on the other end of the line." I want you to find out what school does my woman go to and after that, I want you to get me in there too." 

" You want to go to school again?" Haggaku incredulously replied." But I thought you would rather hang yourself than open another textbook. High school was hell though it can't compare with the atrocities of college life."

" Ah, well such is the power of love, my good man! Now out with it, what have you got?" 

" The records from your supposed transferred school are on their way. Although, do you still want to use the previous information on your last enrollment?"

"Change my name. I want it to be Hibiki Kouga." 

"That's sounds original." 

" Yep and some of my vital stats too. I think I've grown 4 inches taller."

"Okay then. I'll send the package to your apartment probably tomorrow. As for the enrollment, I'll just update you on the development."

            " Okay, thanks and yes please tell Ginta that either he soon invite me to his restaurant of his or I would have to barge myself in with a dead cow."

            "I will inform him on that."

            After saying goodbye, I tucked my phone on my pocket and began to wander around the kitchen searching for some food. When I opened the cupboard, I stepped back in astonishment at the stock of instant ramen. They have it on all shapes and brand and sizes and ... wait. Taking a closer look, I found out that they have been labeled into 'Miroku', 'Shippou', 'Sango' and 'Inuyasha'. 

            The 'Miroku' section was more on seafoods. They have cuttlefish, fish and crab flavor but the common factor to all of the ramen under the 'Miroku' label was a free Britney Spears sticker inside.

            The 'Shippou' section, does not only have ramen but it also included some pocky sticks and some chocolate while the 'Sango' label was just decent ramen but it had some 'Hello Kitty' noodles tucked discreetly on the side.

            Finally, as for the 'Inuyasha' division, I sneered in contempt to find out that it had taken almost half of the cupboard, was complete in a sense that it would likely be something of a collector's pride. It was filled with every flavor imaginable to man or probably youkai alike. It even had 'Bone flavor' and 'Dodo flavor'.

            I grind my teeth in fury. How dare that parasite of a dog turd have a budget space on Kagome's household!

            To spite him, I took out the special Peking duck flavor which was alone among the pile, cooked it and devoured every drop of it. 

There. Feel my vengeful wrath, dog turd.

I sauntered around the house, checking and sniffing on what other places did the halfling's stink went into. Then slowly looking up, my eyes shot up in magnanimous horror when I realized that the most concentrated area of  Inukkuro's scent was just behind Kagome's bedroom door. 

Oh…my….fucking….deity.

            Scenes of lemon and lime danced in front of me as my eyes turned into little pinpricks of white. 

            Barging through the door like a madman and I frantically scanned the room on any evidences of the aforementioned act.

            In near suffocation, I sniffed on the bed for any traces of copulation. There was none.

            Not satisfied, I dashed to the next place where sex would likely take place. There was still none in the shower. Still not satisfied, I got down on my knees and proceed sniff on the floor. 

            After I seemingly vacuuming the whole goddamn floor with my overly abused nose. I lay down on the bed to rest.

            First I was smiling then an uncontrollable rumbling chuckling rose in me then I was laughing maniacally. 

            After 500 fucking years, that stupid dog turd haven't even got first base with Kagome. That is so hilariously pathetic. 

            Maybe he couldn't get a raise. BUWAAHAHAHHAHA!!!

            Or maybe the only sword he owned that could get big was the Tetsusaiga. WAAAHHAHHAAHAHAHAHA!!

            I wiped the tears in my eyes. Man, I kill me.

            Speak of the devil. The incoming scent of the hanyou was brought into my attention. How come I haven't sensed him before?

            Quickly I got up from the bed, then I stopped. An evil plan was forming into my brain and I smiled wickedly imagining dog turd's expression would be when he comes in here.

            Without further hesitation I took off my jacket and my shirt and really messed up my hair. Then I jumbled  the room a little, turning a bit of chaos here and there. For the main event, I  tossed and turned on the sheets, throwing out some pillows on the floor. Finally, pleased on the current appearance and atmosphere of the room, I slid under the covers and pretended to sleep.

            Sneaking a peek, I saw Inuyasha's hand fumbling through the windows. The primitive!! Couldn't even have the decency to use the door…

            Dog turd's voice rang in the room, "Oi, Kagome what took----"

            There goes my cue.

            I groaned noisily as if being disturbed from a deep sleep. Then I slowly tossed and reached out for an empty space as if expecting to find someone beside me. I fluttered my eyes half open just to see dog turd standing and unable to move in shock and stupefaction.

            I could not believe that he still wears that stupid red outfit of his.

            "Why dog turd…." I grinned lazily at him while using my deepest bedroom voice. " did someone pin you up in a tree again?"

            "K-Kouga?!" 

            I indulgently wallowed on the red, fuming face of his. He is more pissed off and that is good.

            " What the fuck are you  doing here?! Why are you in Kagome's bed? What the fuck did you do? I'll break your frigging balls if you did what I think you did."

            " Did what?" I chuckled evilly," She is my woman, Inukkuro. It is only natural that I am in Kagome's room and doing things you could never imagine with her. She's a screamer and that is all the clue that I would give you about her. Hmm…I gather she's at the store right now. Could you please go to her and tell her I'm still waiting for a fourth round…"

            I have never seen someone's mouth literally frothing in anger until now. Taking that as a sign, I sneaked my hand to clutch my shirt and jacket. Good thing I've kept my shoes on.

            " You're gonna die, you goddamn fucker!" With a look that could even give chills to his half-brother, dog-turd unleashed his big sword." You are definitely gonna DIE!" 

            He was about to swing his sword of his when I ducked and jumped out of the window.

            As I landed on the ground, I turned around to the window to see his face glowering and out for murder.

            " Catch me first if you can, dog turd!! We are gonna find a place where we can settle this once and for all." 

            I was about to put my shirt on and partly guffawing at the sight that the baka could not get his sword out of the damned window when my head shot up in attention as the whole window fell apart with a blow of the Tetsusaiga.

             Damn the guy is dead serious.

            As for the window, I took a quick call to my thugs who knew how to handle these casualties and fixing anomalous evidences. 

            With a quick pace, I set out on my destination with the hanyou hot on my trail.

Next Episode:

            Kouga and Inuyasha go to jail but do you think that will stop the dog from getting the wolf…


	9. Youkai Side of Things

Author's Note: This chapter stunted me till forever. Had to post and get this over with to move on with the next parts. Not as funny as I hoped, but I hope it would get better on next chapters. Work seems to suck the humor out of me. Thank you for all your encouragement it really kept me going.

**Moon in the City**

_Youkai Side of Things_

There was something about running that allowed me to keep in touch with the spiritual aspects of my life. Perhaps it would be the feeling of the wind on my skin that I think I am going against the world.

As my pack said so, I am a stubborn wolf. I'd like to think that I am making my own rules and living my own life.

But of course, I am just deluding myself with this individuality crap. At some point in time, one would get to realize that being 'Me, Myself and I' can get pretty lonely.

And frightful as it is, I really do want to get settled down.

"Kouugahhh!"

Inukkuro's murderous bellow brought me crashing back to reality.

He's still rabid as ever and just as stupid. Somebody ought to tell him that waving his Big Compensation like crazy would not propel him any faster.

"Hey Muttface!" I yelled." You could get a chance catching me if you lose your sword.'

Predictably as ever, not only did he reject my advice, he screamed some cheesy line that I remembered to have heard a few centuries ago.

I could do waaay better than that.

"Or better yet Inukkuro, how about unbuckling your Chastity Belt!!"

I'm so mean and I love myself that way.

"BAKURYAAAHH."

Oh crap.

The power of the iron fang literally threw me in the air and with arms flailing; I could hear dog boy's maniacal laughter.

Tsch, and they call me unstable.

Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a busy street with cars zooming at a killing pace. It took a good measure of demonic reflex to clamber behind a truck before I turned into a flat out roadkill.

Inukkuro's still after my head though, leaping from one car to another. The scene was just barbaric, with that feudal clothing that he wears and that samurai sword of his. I mean what was he thinking?! He's sticking out of the normal population like a sore thumb, making me wonder how the hell he survived all these years with having such minimal intelligence for adaptation. But good for him when he finally took my advice and kept the Tetsusaiga in its sheath.

Then I saw something that made my day a lot better.

Why if it isn't the Great Sesshoumaru himself, driving along the freeway with a Brand New Car! Ohhh, so little time so many people to annoy…wait I'm sounding like someone I knew before.

(Kukukukuku)

Geez that was scary.

But then this moment was too exquisite to let it pass.

"Hey! Yo! Sesshoumaru, ol' buddy ol' pal!!" I waved my arm to get the dog prince's attention. In an instant, Sesshy's eyes flashed in recognition. Then albeit recalling his past experience on what would happen when automobiles and I were put together in the same sentence, he quickly manoeuvred his brand new Porsche away from me.

At that unfortunate moment, dog boy happened to jump on his brother's convertible.

And Inukkuro's foot ripped through the roof,stepping on his dear old bro's head.

The result was nothing short of a catastrophe.

Sesshoumaru's scream literally shattered the glass window of the car. Then with the Porsche screeching into a halt, dog-boy toppled down the ground and got run over in the process.

Then at that moment Sesshoumaru became upset.

So upset that he…er..poofed.

For the passing seconds, people thought it was some kind of fancy-shmancy large and furry emergency balloon that filled the whole car.

But I knew better…

It was the worst place for a demonic transformation to happen.

And I bet after this incident, folks, the Great Dog of the Western Lands could now empathize with the lowly sardines crammed in a tin can.

Oh, yeah about Inukkuro.

Leaving the truck behind and approaching the scene of the incident, I only saw his foot sticking out of the car.

Apparently he's unconscious, or better yet, let's hope that he's dead.

Ok, how about comatose…There. Happy?

" Is it really necessary that you have to create an unlucky omen of astronomical proportions just to announce your putrefying presence before me?"

It was the voice of my impending doom. Slowly I looked up to see a very angry ( superlatives fail me at this moment) Sesshoumaru.

He was a mess to put it mildly and his eyes were now ticking from the stress. Probably he's counting one to a million like his anger therapist told him to do.

Noticing that dog prince was not in his most stable state, other drivers backed away from him, as if reconsidering to voice any complains of their wrecked car.

"It wasn't me, man." I innocently cowered; trying hard not to be distracted at his Majesty's flaring nostrils." It was his fault." I pointed at Inukkuro who was lying under Sesshoumaru's car---mercifully unconscious.

"Oh, how charitable…" Sesshoumaru punctuated as he fleetingly glanced at his half brother's bare feet sticking out of his Porsche." Blaming it on a dead and barefooted bloke."

It took 6 seconds for the Great Demon Sesshoumaru to realize, that the one he had run over was none other than his half-brother.

He stood still and I thought for a second he was experiencing beatification.

"Do you know how marvelous this moment is?" Sesshoumaru spoke in whisper.

If he meant the dog turd's toes, I'm afraid my answer would have to be a resounding no; I'd sooner slap him and send him to a pedicure if he was my relative.   
  
Well come to think of it if you're an evil half-brother who had been trying your darnedest to exterminate your younger brother for the past hundred years, only to find out that you have run over him by pure accident, wouldn't you be happy? Yeah, so Sesshoumaru was one happy youkai. But did he have to show it by dancing?

Yeah, folks, the Great Lord of the Western Lands did a little victory jig in a span of five seconds. I will officially declare it as the creepiest five seconds of my life.

"If you're still interested in breathing, I suggest you pretend to not see that."

"Oh, man,I can't… You don't know how deeply traumatized I am with your 'moves'." I took the liberty of putting quotation marks on my comment.

And with that Sesshoumaru swiped his arm, sending me crashing against two automobiles.

Loud gasps of surprise from people brought him to his senses. I could still see the humans now gawking at him like he was the Virgin Mary or something.

_Ooohh, lookit that Sesshy…_ I smiled evilly as I pretended to be unconscious_. _I reckon that I should moan and say like:" My ribs…you broke my ribs. You're too strong to be human" then pretend to faint but I think that would be a mouthful and tiresome for a dying human being. So I think I should shut up and play dead. It's so Zen that way.

Going back to Sesshoumaru, poor him, he must've been sweating to the crack of his ass right now.

I am eager to see how he would get out of this.

He just stood there like some old western movie, where the protagonist would be about to draw out his weapon in a shootout.

Then with a calm face, he made the lamest excuse I ever heard in my entire life.

"This is a paid reality show to demonstrate how the lack of multivitamins could affect a person's health."

"Such as him." He ended his speech, pointing in my direction as if to emphasize his stupid point.

Before I could sit up, the sound of sirens alarmed Lord Fluff and me. Not relishing another encounter with the police, he went inside his wrecked Porsche and practically demolished any automobile that obstructed his escape route.

I tried to get away but something hit me on my leg. Gradually I felt the whole place spinning with me as the center of the universe then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------

When I woke up I realized that I am locked inside a jail cell together with the sleeping mutt.

This was not a good thing. I need to see my woh-man as soon as possible. Knowing that the cops would allow me a telephone call, I decided that the one that I should talk to was none other than my woh-man. Perhaps Inukkuro would know of Kagome's number.

" Hey,dog turd, do you know Kagome's telephone number?" I asked in a loud voice. Nothing. Stupid mutt didn't even stir in his sleep. Hate it when I am ignored. I crouched near him, intending to shout at his sleeping face until he answers my question.

" Oi, dog turd , do you know my Kagome's number?" I yelled, coupled with spittle flying.

"Oi, DOG TURD, WHAT IS MY WOH-MAN'S NU---- "

My jaws got hit by so hard that I heard some clattering noises on the floor.

**"****YOU ****BIIITCH!!"**

I must have been screaming so much that my face turned red. Then with bleeding shnaz and all, I went down on all fours to look around for my teeth that had fallen off.

He could at least sympathize. But nooo!

Little fucker just observed and said:" Bet you were really ugly as a toddler."

Just come near me, dogturd, and I'll make you wish you hadn't said that.

Foolish as he was he decided to attack me.

"GRAAHHHH!" He exclaimed in both surprise and horror as I let go of his arm to spit out his rancid taste." You just bit me!"

"Serves you right muttbrain!!You think you could catch me unprepared." I laughed and basked in the glory of victory and immediately pursed my lips when it occurred to me that my two front fangs were still missing. _Shit,were the fuck are they?_

I continued to search for my fangs. I could not imagine life without my winning smile..or teeth, fuck whatever, it just goes with my vanity.

His eyes then went wide as saucers when he uncovered his sleeve and saw that I broke through his skin" You fucking retard. Watch me die of rabies now!"

"Who're you 'ccusin of rabies, mutthead!" I retorted, picking up my fangs and putting them back where they belong." I ain't the one who got a pet parasite."

It took him quite a few seconds to retort. "Myouga's my retainer, mangy shit for brains!"

Shit man that was slow even for you.

"Myouga.Eees.A.Goddamn.Fleeaaa." I sneered, purposefully enunciating each word.

Then without warning, he just keeled in pain.

"You think I buy that act, you ham. You're as delicate as a rhino to be fainting this often."

_Could it be that he got…infected?_

"I said quit it muttface, I don't have rabies!" Still I couldn't help to check my breath just in case. He just made some odd noises in response. That's it, he's going too far. No one insults my hygiene.

It's one of my sore points really; people mostly get this notion that we wolves, animals or youkais weren't very conscious about cleanliness. Puh-leez, we had waterfalls as welcome mats in our ancient den. Also don't be fooled by our outfits, they may be brown but trust me their clean.

And another thing, a myth about us wolf youkais would be that our issue with our oversized dodo neighbors would be over the dominion of the mountain range. Not entirely true. We don't mind sharing a few rocks, the problem however lies with the interaction, more specifically, waste management.

Think how pissed would you be when a bird pooped in your head.

Now imagine it coming from a giant demon bird man.

Still feeling diplomatic?

" Fer Chrissake's, I'm clean okay,I've even gargled Listerine this mornin'"

Then without knowing it, I was painfully introduced to the wall, and then slammed against the jail bars. Now that one really hurt. I think my rib just cracked.

Everything became fuzzy but I could see that the hanyou was now a demon.

If it had been a few centuries back, I would have been a bit scared, okay I admit—terrified. All demons have this innate nature, but of course most of us are able to control it. But for someone of Inukkuro's constitution, it could prove fatal to himself and especially to some unwitting bystander.

But as I said, that was in the past. Youkais get wiser and more powerful through the years. And ugly as he was, I can't let him just push me around.

He crouched in front of me, preparing another strike. I just sat and leaned against the ruined wall, staring at his blood red eyes. There were shouts and cajoles from other cells, as if they could smell a fight and clamor for it.

For all their claims of being inherent saints, humans would be quite the same as demons themselves.

The pandemonium of the outside awakened this feeling inside of me. It was a familiar and addicting kind of high, somehow akin to a rock concert. But this was more potent and far more dangerous. I really felt like tearing him apart.

It was coming. I could hear it rushing like a tidal wave inside my brain.

Two can play that game, Inukkuro.

Next episode:

Inuyasha vs. Kouga vs. the telephone or how do two transformed youkais try to explain to Kagome on how they ended up in jail without killing each other in the process…


End file.
